Computer users often use multiple and varied computing devices. A user may need to copy data between different devices in the course of performing a task. For example, a user may need to copy data residing on a laptop and paste it into a document residing on a personal computer. Transferring data between such devices is inefficient. It is therefore desirable to have systems and methods that allow for improved copying and pasting of data between different devices. It is further desirable to have systems and methods that allow for the intuitive and efficient control of such systems and methods.